


If Only Once

by Prentice



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prentice/pseuds/Prentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had only happened the once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only Once

It had only happened the once.

That’s the part that was killing Foggy the most. That it had only happened once – _once_ , when they were both a little drunk and aching from the loss of a particularly ugly case – and he didn’t even remember it that well. Or, okay, he remembered some of it: moving snapshots of warm hands and strong fingers, of soft lips and teasing tongues, of pain and pleasure, and a face – _the_ face – he loved so well it ached inside of him sometimes.

But it wasn’t enough, was it? Remembering all that. Some of that.

Because somewhere between the booze and the beer, the stumbling into his best friend’s apartment and then his bed, and the flashes of hazy sex and then waking up with his head and ass hurting then fleeing in a walk-of-shame that kind of made him want to throw-up just thinking about – it was – he had – he’d forgotten details.

Important details. _Real_ details. Details that mattered more now than they ever had before because – fuck – _fuck_ – it had only been _once_ – god-fucking- _dammit_ – and he’d always been so fucking careful and now – now…

He didn’t even know if Matt had wanted it. Or, well, he knew he’d wanted it – the ache in his ass was a _really_ _clear_ indicator of that – but he didn’t know if he’d wanted it as more than a one night stand thing. A friends with benefits thing.

Because, you know, Foggy didn’t – hadn’t. He’d wanted – still wanted – it to be something more than that. Always had, ever since Matt had come into their dorm room with his stupidly handsome face and cute hair – how was that even possible, god? – and just kind of let Foggy charm him into an epic friendship of avocado-ness.

It maybe hadn’t seemed that way – after his first stumbling attempt at flirting with Matt, Foggy had backed off because he wasn’t the kind of asshole who couldn’t take the hint – but still. He had. He really, really had, and the shitty thing was it had seemed like he’d gotten what he wanted, at least in part.

Only he couldn’t really remember it and it had only been the once and Matt was still trying to talk to him about it, even in front of Karen.  Oh sweet Jesus, Matthew, _no_ , _no_ , he wasn’t doing this, not in front of her. Shut up, shut up, shut _up –_ and now he was – he was –

Foggy wasn’t an idiot, all right. He knew it only took once. Had sat through cringe worthy lectures about it from his mother and his aunts and even his sex-ed teacher in junior high school who had made him and that one other boy who was like him sit uncomfortably in the back of the class while she explained to a group of hormonal girls (and that kid and Foggy) that it only took once.

Be smart, she’d said. Be safe. Use protection.

Protection – yeah, right. Foggy used protection. Had always used protection. With every single person he’d ever had sex with. Except, apparently, not when he’d drunkenly taken it up the ass from his best friend. Then he hadn’t – and Matt hadn’t – because they were both idiots.

_Idiots_.

Big baby-making idiots.

Because he was pregnant.

With his best friend’s kid.

With _Matt’s_ kid.

Fuck.

Oh, _fuck_.

He was so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a prompt on the daredevil kink meme only to realize after that the original poster wanted Matt pregnant and not Foggy...oops. I have no idea if I'll continue this as I started writing it for the prompt and then had to kind of go sideways when I realized I'd flubbed it so feel free to let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also, for those wondering, in this universe it's possible but exceedingly rare for males to get pregnant so basically, in that way, I've made Foggy a unicorn. A magical gonna-have-Matt's-baby unicorn. I feel really good about that.


End file.
